Birthdays
by catz4eva101
Summary: After a long while of wait, it is finally Hiccup's birthday. When a day that he thought couldn't go wrong turns from good to bad, His friends will do what they can to make it up to him. It IS his birthday, after all. Warning: Does contain a spoiler for the books (see spoiler inside).
1. Chapter 1

***SPOILER ALERT, IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE BOOK AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW HICCUP'S BIRTHDAY, THEN DON'T READ***

**A/N: Hey everyone! This one just popped into my head at a random moment, and I wanted to do it. I'll probably write something for his actual birthday, in fact, I WILL, but hey, I felt like doing this one, so…yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Btw, I have NO IDEA how old Hiccup and the everyone else are, and they look about 14, but since Hiccup's birthday is leap year, he'd have to be technically 16, and I don't want to mess up that system of ageness (come on, Hiccup, your birthday HAD to be leap year?), so we are all going to have to pretend that he's technically 14, but it is still leap year…**

**gods that was confusing…**

**anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story! I'm still trying my hardest to make the characters act like they really are!**

* * *

It didn't _feel_ like his birthday.

In fact, it never felt like his _birthday_, it felt like that one awkward day in the fourth year that stuck out, unlike the rest.

Which was exactly what he was like.

And that was what he enjoyed about it.

Hiccup woke with no idea it was his birthday. In fact, he felt like it had skipped into March again, just like the last three years. Only Toothless sensed something was different. He had woken only minutes before Hiccup had, and had found his way down stairs in a leaping bound. So naturally, he wasn't sleeping on his rock bed like he usually was when Hiccup woke up.

"Morning, Toothless." He said groggily, still not noticing his dragon had left his room **(or platform, whichever you like to call it, since Hiccup's bed 'room' is basically just the top part of the house)**. Only after he blinked a couple of times did he notice that his dragon was gone.

"T-Toothless?" he called out.

Climbing fully out of bed, he jogged down the stairs, confused. "Oh please don't tell me he woke dad up again or he'll-" he muttered to himself, but stopped when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

He looked at the sight in front of him, this year, his dad had _defiantly_ upgraded his celebrating process.

On the table, his dad already had breakfast set up, and a large one at that. It was a big thing for Vikings; they usually didn't celebrate much at all, only on rare occasions.

And this _certainly_ was a rare occasion.

"Dad?" He asked confused. Did they have guests and he not know? He was about to go upstairs to get his riding vest to take Toothless out for a flight-when and if he found him-when his dad laughed merrily behind him. Hiccup turned around confused.

"Do we have guests? And have you seen Toothless?" he asked the questions on his mind. Answering the last one, Toothless bounded in the house from outside, engulfing Hiccup with purrs and happy licks on his face. He laughed.

"Toothless! Haha, ok, settle down, bud!" once he got Toothless under control again, he turned to his dad again, waiting for an answer to his first question.

His dad looked at his with a look in his eye that kind of looked like sarcasm.

"Hmm, maybe Gothi was wrong this year. Maybe four years _haven't_ really gone by-" when he said that, Hiccup's eyes lit up, and interrupted him, "It's _leap year_?" he questioned with a smile. His dad smiled back, gesturing to the breakfast on the table. "All yours. I already had my fill." He walked over and sat in front of a fire that was lit(it WAS still cold on Berk, right?").

Helping himself to whatever he wanted, Hiccup asked when he finally sat down, "So what happened to the traditions of the other three years? Enough congratulating me on surviving another four years?" he said with a smirk. "Eh, seemed a bit…tacky this year. After all, my boy _is_ turning _four_ after all." Stoic laughed. "Yeah I would really like it if that was _not_ passed around." Hiccup said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, after he had eaten, Hiccup ran up to his room to grab his riding vest, and when he did, he climbed onto Toothless, and took off towards the academy.

* * *

"Which class of dragons are the stealthiest? Team Astrid." Hiccup asked, pointing to Astrid's hand that had shot up into the air seconds after the question was asked.

He was going to see how long it took them to notice it was his birthday.

"The Fear Class! They sneak up when you least expect them!" Astrid shouted proudly, and high-fived Fishlegs when I added another ten points to their score, tallying it up to last week's score.

Team Astrid: 110

Team Snotlout: 15

"By the time we're done with this, you'll have _wished _you've read the Book of Dragons as many times as I have!" Fishlegs shouted to Snotlout and the twins, who made up Team Snotlout. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

Hiccup sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Yes, and do any of you know which _year_ is most like a Fear Class dragon? Hmm?" he asked, trying to sound like it came out of boredom.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion "What does that have to do with dragons?" Snotlout questioned. "It doesn't, but I still wanted to see what you know. I'll give you a hint: it's today." Fishlegs replied with his smarts, "Leap year? But still what does that-" "Correct." I replied before he could finish that sentence.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, and readied themselves for the next questions. "Let's take a break for now." Hiccup suggested. They sighed with relief and walked towards their dragons who were asleep in the corner of the arena.

"So what was up with that question?" Astrid asked him when they walked out of the Academy. "Hmm? O-oh nothing, nothing. Just wanted to know how much you guys know…" he stuttered, trying not to reveal anything with his expressions.

But Astrid wasn't convinced. "Hiccup," she said in a dangerous tone, "what is going on? If you don't tell me, I'll-" "Alright! Alright! Geez!"

She smirked. _Works every time._

"Alright, if you _must_ know-" "And we must." Hiccup sighed. "You're gonna think it's pathetic but…today is my birthday." He finished, just as Toothless caught up with them from rolling around in fireweed, and was still shaking some off.

Hiccup waited for her to burst out laughing, but she didn't. But he could see her try and suppress a smile of amusement when she bit her lip. "Go ahead. Laugh all you want. Like it's all _my_ fault I was born on the weirdest day." He said, trying to make her feel guilty, but he really should have known better. "Yup. Today defiantly suits you." She said in response. Hiccup rolled his eyes. She suddenly punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he shouted. "That was for not telling us about this sooner." She replied, with her hands on her hips.

"So what are you now, like three?"

"No four, actually. And I would _really_ appreciate it if you didn't tell-"

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S HICCUP'S BIRTHDAY!"

He facepalmed.

Everyone turned around to look at him. "Congrats!" was all Fishlegs said. Snotlout and the twins looked at each other in confusion, then Snotlout asked, "Isn't leap year every four years?" "Yep." He snickered. "haha! Looks like little Hiccup's turning three, now isn't he?" "Four, actually." That made everyone laughed.

"Trust you, the weirdest kid, to be born on the weirdest day of the year." Snotlout commented **(thank you Cressida Cowell for that line.)**, which made them all go laughing again. "Well, while you all make fun of me, I'll be going on a flight, escaping this. Like every year." Hiccup muttered, while everyone ignored him. He climbed up onto Toothless, and took off without a second thought.

* * *

They made their way back to the village after a while of fun. "So, what are you planning for your birthday, hero of Berk?" Astrid asked Hiccup, who wasn't there after he took off on Toothless. "Hiccup?" she turned around and saw he was gone. Suddenly she felt a bit guilty. "Guys, he's gone." She called out to the rest of the gang in front of her. She saw Fishlegs form a guilty look on his face, while Snotlout shrugged it off. The twins looked at her with confusion, "Where? Did he vanish?" Tuffnut asked eagerly, causing his sister to nod with just as much enthusiasm. Astrid rolled her eyes, "Yes." Was all she said, not wanting to get into an hour long explanation.

_We owe him now…_ she thought to herself. Suddenly an idea formed into her mind. "A gift!" she shouted. "A gift? For who? Me?" Tuffnut asked, again eager for an answer. "No! If anything, she'd give it to me." Snotlout argued. This caused an eruption of a loud argument, in which Astrid broke up by making Stormfly slam Snotlout in the back of the head with her tail. "A gift," she continued, "for Hiccup. To make up for teasing him." Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Will you even listen to yourself? Since when did you care what he thinks? –this caused her to glare at him- Vikings don't get gifts for their birthdays! It's a sign of softness." "A sign of softness, maybe. But he _is_ the Hope and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, isn't he? And he _is_ our friend, right? So why shouldn't we?" Astrid stated. "I agree with Astrid!" Fishlegs shouted, hoping for any chance to make it up to his friend.

"Good. And you three _will_ be coming to find something as well." Astrid said, pointing to the others. "And what if we don't?" Ruffnut complained. "Then I'll tell Chief that you were the ones that smuggled our entire supply of cod just for a game of tease-the-dragon." She crossed her arms in delight as their eyes lit up in shock. "You know about that?" Snotlout questioned. "I do now." Snotlout mentally kicked himself. "Fine." the three muttered. "Now, who would know Hiccup better than us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Gobber!"

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes the first chapter of Birthdays! I hope you found something you liked within the story, and if you did, please, don't be afraid to post it in the comments; I'd love to know what I'm doing right!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and/or the rest of the story! **

**Like it? Hate it? Have something to say about it? Review!**

**Hope you have a wonder rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got another chapter for you all! I tried my best with this one, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**The Hunt Begins**

Hiccup was sitting on the rock located in the center of the cove, watching Toothless draw around in the dirt. His first drawing had been long washed away, but Toothless was relentlessly trying to redraw it, picking up a new branch. As he twirled and leaped around Hiccup, said boy was thinking to himself about what had happened not 10 minutes ago.

"It was just like the last leap year." He muttered.

At hearing this, Toothless's head perked up from looking at the ground. He stopped working, hearing the sadness in his boy's voice. He gently put down the branch, and trotted over to Hiccup, giving him a good natured purr of question. Hiccup looked up at his dragon, who tilted his head with confusion. Toothless nudged the boy, urging him to spill whatever was on his mind.

"All right, all right, settle down, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Hiccup ordered.

At this Toothless's ears dropped and he had a look on his face that obviously said, _And who did you suppose I would be able to tell?_ Hiccup laughed, and Toothless sat down next to him, intent on whatever he was going to say.

"Last leap year, when I was 'technically' three, but regularly 12, a few village members found out about it being my birthday. I never heard the end of it. They were as old as we are now, and about as strong, so you might be able to imagine what they would have been like for a 12 year old fishbone. No one listened, which I am not surprised about, but they wouldn't leave me be for the next 3 months –Toothless growled at the thought of someone he didn't know tease his rider-. I know things are different now, but now I'm just afraid my friends would start becoming like them."

Hiccup shook his head, returning from his flashback. "No. my friends wouldn't do that. What am I thinking…" but he still couldn't erase the little voice in his head telling him the possibility.

Toothless lifted his head from his paws to the boy, understanding filling his eyes. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said, before hugging his friend.

Suddenly Toothless's ears perked up with an idea. Once Hiccup let go of him, he sat back, and regurgitated half of a salmon he had eaten earlier into Hiccup's lap. He laughed wearily, but smiled at his dragon anyway.

Toothless would always be his best friend.*****

* * *

"Gobber! Hey-Gobber…!" Astrid panted after running up hill to the village with the rest of the teens. The blacksmith was at the moment working on cleaning a Yellow Zippleback's teeth, but looked up to greet them anyway.

"Morin' kids. Lovely day, isn't it?" He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, for they all knew from darkened clouds that a storm was coming.

"Yeah, cool. Whatever." Astrid continued, once they caught their breath. "We need you to help us."

"Sure, what for, if I may ask?"

"We need help with an idea for…a gift."

"A _gift_? Who for? Don't you think that's a little on the soft side of a Viking?"

"We give gifts at Snoggletog."

"Good point. So, who's the gift for?"

"Uh, It's for Hiccup.."

Astrid held her breath, knowing what that sounded like to someone like Gobber. Just proving her point, he smirked, and said, "Why would he need a gift? If I'm not-" "Wekindamadefunofhimatertrainingwhenhesaidhisbirth daywastoday." Fishlegs shouted, unable to control the pressure.

After a moment of silence, Gobber said, "Oh, you found that out huh? Well I'm surprised yall didn't already know." picking up a filer for the dragon's teeth.

"Ya, well we didn't. Now can you just help us?" Snotlout retorted. "Please…?" he murmured when Gobber looked at him, glaring.

At this he cut away the rope the Zippleback's head was attached to, keeping its mouth open, setting it free. He put away his tools, and then stood in front of them, and said, "What did you all have in mind?"

"Something that has to do with some dragon-nerdy-weird stuff," Tuffnut suggested, which was replied with an elbow in the ribcage from Astrid.

"Anything he would like, is what he's trying to say." She said sweetly, only turning around to glare at the twin, who just smiled and waved stupidly.

* * *

"I still think this is a little on the soft side." Gobber muttered as he rummaged through the back of the forge through old trunks fill to the brim with junk.

"I didn't agree to this." Snotlout defended himself.

This didn't get a reply, but Gobber soon resurfaced with a book in his hand, and set it down onto a work table.

The book looked a bit worn down; its leather spine a bit battered and scratched from over use. Its cover didn't look much better, and page were sticking out as if they had fallen out and just shoved back in. on the center of the cover, words were faintly written, and said:

"_Tall Tales From Who Knows Where"_

"Uh Gobber? This looks like a children's book."

"Eye, that's 'cause it as originally made for the elders to read to the kids, but I turned it into something else. I turned it into a story of Trader Johan's tales he tells."

The teens' eyes widened at this. Trader Johan always had magnificent story that would always hook you, eager to hear the ending. But they didn't know Gobber had written some down.

"I think his newest one may catch you, and may be the answer you need."

He flipped to the page in the book, and read the short story.

"_As you all know well, the dragons have now left us alone and in peace. Dragon Island had been discovered, and was now open to everyone. The idea of the Red Death being real had mystified one group of Vikings: the Hysterical Tribe. You may know that the Hysterical tribe is very daring, very, very dangerous-hence the name. They thought the Red Death may have its own offspring, and they intended on finding them._

_They sailed through storms and sea until they reached Dragon Island. They searched the island through and through, and thought it was empty. Until they hear one noise. It sounded like a woodpecker at full speed, like a drilling sound. But being the Hystericals, they chased after the sound, but soon stopped, finding a dragon most of them had never seen._

_They ran back to their ships, but one was slower than the rest, and he noticed something._

_That dragon had a nest of eggs._

_This dragon may or may not have been the offspring of the Red Death, but all they knew was there were more. A dragon that never left the Island. A dragon with eggs for anyone to take."_

With that, Gobber closed the book, and laughed at the teens wonder filled faces.

"A dragon never left the island?" Snotlout asked, confused.

"Where did you hear this story?" Fishlegs asked.

"Trader Johan told me while I was trading for the silk the last time he visited." Gobber replied. Everyone shuddered at the remembrance; the dragons getting sick, and having the antidote only in one _odd_ place.

"Anyway, I say that is what you all should go for. A new dragon, and raise it from an egg. I'm telling ya, Hiccup would love the opportunity."

They considered this, and finally they all agreed. Well most did, but they were forced into it by another threat from Astrid.

It was decided.

In an hour, they would set off for Dragon Island.

_And now the hunt begins._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that there was some OOCness, but it was late when I finished this thing.**

***= I'm sorry, I just had to add that in there, they are just the best friends ever! I love writing stories for them!**

**As some HTTYD Book fans may have guessed by now, I've added some book references, like the Hysterical Tribe. I wanted to make it a sort of all-rounder.**

**I hope you liked it, even though the plot wasn't written very well in this. If you actually liked something from this chapter, please review it, so I can get a sense of what I am doing right :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, I hoped you liked the chapter, and I hope you have a great rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	3. A Quest in a Day

**Ch. 3**

**A Quest in a Day**

"So let me get this straight. We fly to the island,"

"Yup."

"Snatch an unknown dragon egg,"

"Yep."

"From an unknown angry dragon mother.

"Absolutely"

"Did we _not_ learn anything about angry mother dragons yet? Do I _need_ to remind you about the Typhoomerang and Changewings?"

"Not really."

Astrid and Fishlegs had had that argument for over 10 minutes now, and everyone else-including the dragons-were starting to get annoyed. Stormfly was getting tired of standing still, listening to her rider complain, when she could be flying with the others.

"Can we just _go already_?" Snotlout shouted from where he and Hookfang were standing. The two teens glared at him before nodding.

"Up, Stormfly." Astrid whispered, and they took off. The village quickly shrank behind them. They were planning on reaching the island around two, and get back by at the least, 8.

"Fishlegs, what does the map say?" She shouted over the wind.

"D-Do we really need a map? … I mean, our dragons…they can show us-"

"You forgot it, didn't you."

"Uh, yeah."

Astrid sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with these people.

Luckily, their dragons hadn't forgotten the path there, and they flinched with surprise when they realized where they were heading. The teens encouraged the dragons to go forward, and they all listened, except Hookfang.

Snotlout struggled with him, urging him forward, "Pigheaded dragon!" he shouted.

Fishlegs pulled out one of the salmon he had in his pack which held almost everything for emergencies (except maps), and held it out to the frightened dragon. Once the wind carried the scent of the fish to the dragon, Hookfang stopped resisting, and followed.

"I could have done it too, you know…" Snotlout muttered. But everyone ignored him.

* * *

From the sudden fog that arrived 10 minutes after, they seemed to be getting close.

Astrid's head perked up when she made out the outline of the huge island against the mist. She looked back to the others to alert them, but they had seen it as well.

"All right guys, when we get there, we have to stick together, if we separate we might-" She tried to shot over the wind, but a loud noise disrupted her. I was far off, but the noise reached them anyway.

It sounded weird: like a hundred wood peckers going off at the same time, or like thousands of bees in the summer. None of them had ever heard a sound like that before.

Just then something bolted at them from the dense fog. It crashed into Stormfly, who in all terror, jerked, causing Astrid to fly off. Stormfly quickly searched for her in the white blanket of clouds, and heard her screaming from below her.

The others called out to her, while her dragon searched below near the water. They ccould all hear her shouts, but none could locate it.

Well, not the humans anyway.

The dragons had a very keen sense of direction and location, they had already pinpointed Stormfly's rider moments ago, but none dared venture to where she had fallen. So naturally, the others freaked out why Stormfly went after her.

"_Woa, woa, woa-are you eel-brained?! You're going there?!_" Meatlug grumbled worriedly.

"_I have to! My friend is too close to that thing; it's saw her away to pieces when it finds her that close to its nest!_" Stormfly squawked back. The other dragons only nodded, Mealug muttering under her breath, "_It's still an eel-brained idea…_"

As Stormfly flew off, Hookfang questioned, "_But you'd do it for your rider, right_?" This had no reply from the Gronckle.

* * *

Stormfly flew down into the deeper fog, using her senses to guide her. Astrid was way too close to that thing's nest, and she needed to find her.

Now.

Meanwhile, Astrid was having quite the discovery.

"Woa…" she muttered, spotting a huge dip on the side of the mountainous island she had landed on. She walked past skeletons and remains from other prey that had seemed to have been caught over years, when she reached the ditch.

Inside lay, at least, 15 brown dragon eggs.

"So the story was true…" she whispered, and reached to pick up one of the eggs, when the drilling sound rung out again. She dove behind large ribcage bones a little ways off, waiting for the monster to show itself. There was a thud, as the dragon landed near the bones. She could hear it move toward the nest; so basically going in her direction.

Astrid jumped to and flattened herself again a large skull that was not more than two steps away. The dragon sensed motion, and its head jerked in her direction. The drilling sound it was making got louder and louder, and she saw a shadow for in front of her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the beast to spot her and practically destroy her for being so close to its nest, when suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air.

The shadow jumbled about, as another creature crashed into it. Astrid took this advantage to run and grab one of the many eggs, then turned to see the attacker.

It was Stormfly.

* * *

Stormfly had her back to her, causing Astrid to be unable to see the mysterious dragon. She reared and threw some of her spikes at the beats, only two seeming to hit their target as it let out a cry.

The only thing Astrid saw of the dragon was black scales, immediately making her think of a Night Fury.

_But that's not possible…a Night Fury would have better agility than that._ She thought to herself. Stormfly took pity on the creature, and knocked the spines off of it, but knowing that the poison had already seeped in, for it had fallen to the ground.

Astrid ran over to her dragon, covering her eyes, not wanting to see the wounded creature, and wondered out loud, "Will it die?"

Stormfly look at her with unsure eyes.

She jumped onto her dragon's back, one hand still clutching onto the dragon's egg. Stormfly squawked at the sight of the egg, as if knowing it would put them in danger, but her rider refused to go back. Not long after they made it out of the fog that was dragon island, she found the others.

"Astrid! Are you ok?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

Astrid just nodded. "Yeah, fine…" She replied, still a bit dazed from the previous moments. They all nodded, then steered their dragons away from the island, which they were more than happy to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for awhile, and sorry about how confusing this chapter is, but I tried my best! The next one will hopefully be a lot clearer.**

**Also, I was thinking of making a sequel, any thoughts about if I should?**

**Thanks for viewing, and have a wonderful rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


	4. A Journey Back

Ch. 4

**A Journey Back**

"Did that thing have a nest?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, and I got one of its eggs. Hiccup had better like this after what I went through to get it…" Astrid muttered in reply.

The other dragons had sensed the egg, and were now flying quite tensed, as if they were expecting an attack. "It's ok guys, Stormfly shot a spine or two at it." Astrid tried to ease them. This only managed to make them more nervous. Astrid held the egg close, now that the wind was starting to pick up, she didn't want it falling.

Just as she thought that, the storm Thor had been holding in broke loose.

The small dot that was Berk vanished under a downpour of rain.

_Typical…_ Astrid thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, people were sheltering from the sudden rain.

Hiccup was running back to his home from the academy; he had been searching for his friends. They had seemed to just fly off into the air; no one had seen them.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ Hiccup thought to himself; they were probably out flying. But it still put doubt in his head since they had been gone for hours. It was now about 2 in the afternoon.

He dodged by standing dragons that were running about, trying to find shelter from the rain. A Gronckle ran by him and stepping in a water puddle, sending the water on him, soaking him to the bone. "_Great…_" He muttered. He ran along, half blinded from the storm, his prosthetic squeaking in argument against the water.

He ran down the plaza, and finally made his way in front of his house, which its door opened and a worried dragon bounded out, obviously looking for him. "It's ok bud, I'm here now." He comforted Toothless, before he jogged inside.

Toothless growled at the rain, before turning away from the door.

Hiccup closed it behind them, before striking two stones and lighting the fire pit in the center of the room. As the fire grew, he took off his fur vest, and set it on a chair, letting it dry out from the dense rain.

Meanwhile, Toothless looked at him expectantly, waiting. Hiccup sighed, "Alright bud, but I don't have that much left, and I'm not going out in the rain to get more." He ran up to his room, and grabbed the pail that held the cod for Toothless's dinner.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he set down the bucket, dashing away from it before Toothless could run him over to get to it. As he sat down next to the fire, he saw a small book sitting on the table. He reached up to grab it, and read the title out loud:

"_Tall Tales From Who Knows Where_. Hmm."

He flipped through the pages, and recognized Gobber's handwriting. Hiccup already knew about this book, Gobber had told him about it a while ago, but he never actually gotten a chance to read it.

* * *

"We need a place to land!"

"Oh, you don't say!"

Astrid and Snotlout argued with each other, for now they were all drenched, in a bad mood, and stranded in air at sea. On dragons who were getting more tired by the minute.

_Come on Astrid, think, think…_ She scrambled all of her memories at the academy for any information. Suddenly she remembered one lesson:

"_This is so boring. Why are we even doing this?" Snotlout complained._

"_Because, you never know when you might be caught in a storm, or stranded on an unknown island." Hiccup replied without even looking at him._

"_Uh, can we learn about the storm first? I've been wondering about that for a while…" Fishlegs muttered, recalling the Breakneck Bog memory._

"_Alright. First thing's first. One way to avoid a storm is to fly over the clouds. While doing this, beware of turbulence; dragons aren't use to the pressure storms bring."_

Astrid's head perked up.

"Everyone fly up!" She shouted over the wind. At this point, no one really knew what to do, so they all flew without question.

Just like Hiccup's advice warned, Stormfly was knocked back and forth in the dense clouds. So much that it turned to the point Astrid thought they weren't even flying up any more.

They were about to give in, until they suddenly burst out of the clouds and into a calmer area, looking around, she saw the others had made it up as well, and were equally as shaken. "you…are you all alright?" She panted.

They nodded their heads silently. She looked around, the sky was beautiful. They must be really high up because she was starting to feel lightheaded. The colors around her reminded her of her first flight on Toothless. The memory made her smile.

"So how do we know when we are over Berk?" Tuffnut asked. She thought to herself for a moment. The sun sets in the west, and Berk is north… they were facing the sun now, and it looked about 4:00, so it should be setting about now.

"Let's go this way." She said, turning Stormfly to the right. The others mimicked her. _Great…by the time we get home, tomorrow will have already come around…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, my school finally finished testing week. I'll try to update soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


	5. Gift Giving

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I've got a lot of stuff going on lately so I may not update stuff from time to time**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

That storm seemed like Thor's own cruel joke he played when he got bored.

So naturally, when they had found the solution around the problem the problem disappears into the mist. In this case, literally.

The Storm slowly started melting away, giving them a full view of Berk that was only a little to their East, leaving them dripping wet and bone-chilling cold.

Astrid tried her best not to let the egg get wet and cold, but to no prevail. It was almost as drenched as they were, and cold.

"Well, this couldn't get much _better_, now _could it_?" She growled, looking up at the now sunny sky.

They turned their dragons to the East, and were approaching the rapidly forming dot that was Berk in the midst of the blue ocean. Astrid could see the tiniest of specks in the air around it, and she knew they were dragons. Of course, in the rush, she had forgotten to leave a note behind at her house, so they may as well be looking for the lot of them.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Shouted Phlegma the Fierce, who just happened to be Astrid's mother.

"I'm sorry… we were… getting something for Hiccup." Astrid apologized.

"That's no excuse, young lady. You are coming back home with me. Your father and I were worried sick." Her mom muttered, storming off. Astrid took this opportunity to escape from her grasp while she was distracted.

She ran over to the Chief's house, where the other teens were already located outside of it.

"Do you have it?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid nodded, but knew the egg didn't have much chance at surviving the wet and cold it had been through. "We have to give it to him now, before it can die completely." She stated. Before she could knock, Snotlout and the twins tiptoed away, not at all eager to be seen giving gifts. Astrid just sighed and rolled her eyes.

The door was answered not too soon after her third knock. Hiccup opened the door, a shocked look on his face to see Fishlegs and Astrid standing there, drenched and carrying an odd brown object.

"Are you alright?" He asked. All they could do was nod. "Come inside." He gestured to the newly lit fire in the center of the house. The three of them walked inside, Hiccup handing them each a towel. "Try not to get the place too wet, Toothless's scales are slippery, and you have no idea the mess he made one time from sliding around."

"So, where have you been?"

Fishlegs and Astrid looked at each other. "Um… dragon island…" Fishlegs muttered. Hiccup's eyes lit up in surprise. "Why would you go there?" "We uh…we had to get something." "And what was that, if I may ask?"

Astrid handed him the brown object. Hiccup looked at it, confused. "What is this?" He asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a dragon's egg."

"It is."

Astrid comment caught him off-guard. "Whoa, wait a minute. You're telling me you went off to find an obviously new dragon's egg, with the consequences off its mother… and you did it without me?" he was shocked.

There was a pause.

"…We did it _for_ you." Astrid said after a moment. "We felt sorry for making fun of you before, and Gobber told us about a dragon's nest at the island, so we went and brought you this." She sighed, pointing to the egg he was holding.

Yet another pause.

Hiccup was speechless. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, both of you." Astrid and Fishlegs both smiled, "Well, Snotlout and the twins came too, but they sorta bailed." Fishlegs explained. Hiccup nodded; he knew what they were like.

Just then Toothless came over from his rock bed. "Look at this, Toothless. They brought us another dragon!" Hiccup said, holding it out to him. Toothless looked at it warily. Hiccup sighed, "I don't want another Torch repeat."

After a second, Toothless seemed to shrug and walked over to sit by his rider. "What kind is it?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid and Fishlegs both shrugged.

"We have no idea, we've never seen an egg like that before."

Hiccup just smirked. "Then this should be exciting then, won't it, bud?" Toothless warbled in response.

* * *

**A/N: And…cut!**

**I'm going to do a sequel, it'll be about when the egg hatches. Then you guys will get to know what type it is, if you choose to read it! :D**

**Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful rest of your day! Sorry for the long update and shortness of this chapter!**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
